New Generation
by Drago Cresta
Summary: It is 2030 Sly and the gang work for interpol but, it's not Sly story it's his son's and the New Generation. What happens when they are faced agenst some old and new enemies, will he stand his ground or fall and bit the dust. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1 The Son of Cooper and Fox

I do not own any of the Sly Cooper characters, only the original characters.

**NEW GENERATION**

Chapter: 1 The Son of Cooper and Fox

Country: France

City: Paris

Location: Interpol H.Q.

Room: Inspector C.L.F. Cooper Office

Date: July 30, 2030.

Time: 12:00 pm.

Inside the office of C.L.F. Cooper (Connor Leon Fox Cooper) a foxed colored raccoon, was sleeping in the couch in his office. When someone entered the room. "Again sleeping on the job again." a voice said. "Sorry Chief today was to slow for my taste." he said trying to be smug to the very person that he gets his fur color from. Leon (everyone calls him by his middle name because it's so cool) lifted the brim of his hat (that covered his face) with his right index finger to see what reaction he would from his C.O./mother. There over him stood a fox in her mid-forties early fifties, about 5'9, 5'10, exacted same fur color as him, with long ebony colored hair in it usual neat braid, but something seemed a little off.

He finally noticed that she had a little evil smirk on her face, which meant only trouble, specifically to the one it was aimed at. She leaned over so her mouth was over her son's ear, and said "You do know that because you are my son, and subordinate a "sly" remark like that could get you double the punishment. Also, just because you 26 don't mean that I won't treat you like a 5 or 10 year old." with that she left the office with that evil little grin sill plastered on her face.

As she left Leon got up reluctantly. "Damn mom's scary when she act like dad, someone must have really ticked her off. Most likely Ace he always doing something that ticks her off." he said to himself. At that moment another raccoon stepped in he was a little taller then his mother, he had the traditional gray and black fur, and the "ringtail" to prove that he is who he is.

"Your mother found you sleeping on the job again didn't she." the raccoon asked "slyly". "Yeah, she did dad… I mean Lieutenant Chief Cooper." he said caching himself at the last second. "You really should be careful around your mother, you calling her mom makes her feel old, and I told you its okay to call me dad at work. It makes me fell proud that my son is not ashamed to call dad in front of my coworkers." Sly said.

"Hey dad who ticked mo… Chief off." he couldn't help asking his dad. "Who do you thing ticked her off." Sly said slyly. "Ace again, what did he do this time!" Leon exclaimed. "Apparently Ace and your mother were responding to a burglary. When he fired at the bugler, missed and accidentally grazed her tall with the shock round." Sly said trying hard not to laugh at Ace's stupidity and bad aim. "Ouch, she must have grinded him into dust after that." Leon said trying not to laugh as well.

"Yes she did, but she hadn't blown off all her steam. That is when she came looking for you." as Sly finished he stated to laugh at his knowing that his son would be sleeping on the job. "Funny dad, laugh it up." Leon sneered at his father then they both laughed. The reason was for a second there he sounded like his mother.

Then a knock came, and Leon said to come in. Winthrop popped in, "Oh Inspector, Lieutenant Chief just who I was looking for. Chief wants both of you to get off you lazy butts and check out a suspected homicide near the Eiffel Tower ASAP. Sorry only saying what exactly what she told me." he said nervously. "It's okay Winthrop we're heading out now." Leon grabbed his shock pistol and coat.

Location: Underneath the Eiffel Tower

Time: 12:40

"Damn, someone wanted you dead dude." Leon said staring at the huge hole in the back of the victims head. "The victims name is John Peters, a French man with an American name." Sly said trying to figure out why. "That's easy Lieutenant Chief he has American ancestry and just lucky that his family had boys only, well up until now." said a mouse who's fur is a light violet color like his mother. "Hey Ben, come and tell me what could have done this." Leon greeting his old friend and coworker.

"Well by the size of the exit wound, (_I hope it's the exit wound_) I think a fifty caliber round." Benjamin (a.k.a. Ben for Leon) said a little grossed out at the corpse. "Okay smart guy answer me this how does any one walk around holding a fifty cal.", and not get noticed with it." Leon said imagining a criminal waking around Paris wielding a fifty caliber sniper or machine gun.

"You do now their still fifty caliber Desert Eagles wondering around in the black markets." Ben said in a matter of fact way. "I thought that they were sanctioned by the U.N. for disposal." Leon said trying regain what was left of his dignity without success. "You really thing criminals would give up a weapon like that easily." Ben said ripping the dignity Lion had left.

"Okay let rap him up and get him to forensics, see if they left any thing on him." Leon said getting into his inspector fox mode, that's what Sly, calls it when he gets serious like Carmelita.

Sly only looked at his son see how much alike he is to him and Carmelita. When he with friends and family he like Sly. Respectful to a certain extent, makes jokes, mess with the smart guys (that being Bentley, and Ben), and always has a come back, just not towards his mother or her family(last time he did that he got a lecture in Spanish, it was so bad Sly knowing a little Spanish couldn't even keep up). When he's at work and gets serious, he's like Carm, stern, dedicated, persistent, hates to lose, and doesn't now how to take a joke.

Location: Roof top about 800 yards away.

"Boss, I have primary target in my sights, permission to fire." said a voice with a thick Russian accent. "Denied Fifty, we can't kill him… yet. When the time is right, and there is noone to save or hunt you down, he will die. Now meet me a rally point Charley, point Alfa, and Bravo have been compromised. Don't worry Fifty, the Son of Cooper and Fox will die when the time is right, first we report to Big Boss of our loose end being chopped off. Boss out." then Fifty's com went dead

Before leaving he looked toward Leon, "I'm coming for your head Cooper one way or another, you, your friends, your family and theirs, will all pay for what disgrace your father has put on my family.

Location: Interpol H.Q. in the Office of Inspector C.L.F. Cooper

Time: 7:00 pm.

While Leon was looking over the crime scene photos a knock came to the door. "Come in." Leon said still not looking up to see who came in, he had a feeling who it was. _"¿Hijo tardío trabajador?"_(Working late son?) Carmelita asked. _"Ninguna mamá me dirijo en un poco."_(No mom I'm heading out in a little.) Leon said. Carmelita looked at her son, only her family, and her spoke to him in Spanish. Carmelita's mother suggested that she teacher her son, because most of her family can't even understand English.

But that is not the only reason why she taught him, she wanted something that her son and her could share, something that they could do every time they got a chance to. She smiled a soft smile one that she new was her son's favorite. He finally looked up and smiled Sly's trademark smile. Carmelita looked down the halls, then walked up behind her son and hugged him.

"_i Lamento que usted no fuera todavía poco, entonces yo podría abrazarle a la muerte cuando usted sonríe como su padre!"_(I wish you were still little, so I could cuddle you to death when you smile like your father!) Carmelita exclaimed.

Lucky for the both of them noone was in H.Q. with the exception of them, they both of them would be embarrassed. Neither will they her the end of jokes like, "No matter how mean a women is she still get giddy as a school girl when there child does something, no matter how old the child is.

"_Buenas noches hijo, hasta la vista por la mañana. También, no olvide de dormir."_ (Goodnight son, see you in the morning. Also don't forget to sleep.) Carmelita said before she left. Leon couldn't help but to smile, he would have to smile a lot more often. Leon grabbed his coat, turned off the light and left for home.


	2. Chapter 2 New and Old Enemies

Just in the latest chapter. Hope you enjoy.

P.S. any thing Italicized is Spanish, my translator is on the acting up.

* * *

Chapter: 2 New and Old Enemies

Time: 8:00pm.

Leon reached his apartment and entered. It was nothing much, two bedrooms, medium sized bathroom, and small kitchen, connected to a mid-sized living room.

He smiled, "I still can't believe it took two months to convince mom to let me get my own place to stay." he said with a sigh. "She is always so over protective over me."

"Well if you weren't so devilishly handsome it would probably be another story." said a familiar female voice.

He was about to reach for his shock pistol when the voice said, "Truce."

He raised a eye brow, and he new she could see. "Why should I trust you Raven?" he asked.

She turned on one of the lights so he could see her. She was a beautiful snow leopard, about and inch or two shorter then him, she had the same attitude as him, and it made he go all love struck which ticked him off because it made it harder to arrest her. But that not the only thing that drives him crazy, some of her spots took some odd shapes. She has three stars and he knew one is shaped like a heart. And her eyes were a beautiful light emerald green.

"I'm here in your apartment, unarmed, and alone, sort of." she said with a smile on her face.

"Sort of?" Leon questioned.

"Well I have my com on me." Raven said smiling bigger then before.

"Fine truce, it better be worth it or as soon as you said your peace I'm arresting you." Leon said with his dad's smile.

"It is, oh by the way you apartment is pretty nice…" she said.

"One." Leon said.

"Alright I'll get to the point of my little visit, someone in the crime world has a bounty out for your head, by who and why I really don't know. You should really watch your back from now on." she said with a smile.

"Is that it?" Leon asked.

"Lets see… well that pretty much it." she said with the widest grin that Leon has ever seen. He instantly reach for his shock pistol to find it missing.

"Lose some thing!" Raven said. He looked around to find she had a clone in the room.

"Nice… but not fast enough." He said with a smile. He instantly appeared behind the clone and grabbed his pistol. He aimed and was about to fire when the room was filled with smoke.

"Oh, so close Inspector Cooper, Better luck next time." Raven said as she jumped out a window into the night.

"Damn… here comes the trouble." Leon said. As he finished the fire alarm went off. "I have a feeling I will never hear the end of this."

Time: 7:30pm.

Carmelita stop in front of her home she knew that her son probably be home asleep. To her the house seem empty without her son. She got out of the car locked the door and went to the front door. Before she could even grab the door knob the door opened.

"Evening my Spanish Vixen how was your drive." Sly said to his wife.

"Your lucky that's a literal term or I would shoot you ringtail." she said as pinned him to the wall and shut the door with her foot.

"You seem a little playful tonight my dear." Sly said playfully.

"You have no Idea what I want to do right now." she said playfully.

"At least we won't have are son pop in by accident and freak out, don't you think dear." Sly said.

"Not funny Ringtail he didn't talk to us for a week and he was sixteen when that happen." Carmelita said with a puppy face.

All of a sudden they both heard a fire truck pass by with its sirens ablaze. "Don't turn left, don't turn left." Sly thought to himself. All he saw was the flash of the sirens turn left. "Damn there goes a nice evening." as soon as Sly said that Carmelita was already out the door and in her car.

"Ringtail lets go now!" she roared to her husband.

Sly got in the car without complaint and they sped in the direction of the of the fire truck. When they got there they saw there son talking to the fire chief. The fire chief then packed up and left.

Carmelita was steaming mad. "Carm don't explode before you get the full story…" to late she already stormed off toward her son. "Oh boy hear it comes." Sly said as he got out of the car.

"_Connor Leon Fox Cooper what is the meaning of this!" _Carmelita roared to her son.

"_None of this is my doing it was a smoke bomb that mad the fire alarm go off." _Leon tried to explain to his mother.

"_What are you doing with a smoke bomb are…" _Carmelita could finish what she was going to say her son cut her off.

"_No, damn it mom can you just trust me to do the right thing and let me explain the damn situation!"_ Leon exploded in her face.

"Alright enough you two, Leon explain, Carm cool down dear and let him explain dear." Sly said playing peacemaker. He had not seen them get this riled up since the incident in New York. When that new thief slip past all three of them and cased Leon to Get hurt by a falling axe. Carm had exploded because he got hurt.

"Raven Strife was in my apartment to give me a warning of some criminal after my head and when I tried to arrest her she used a smoke bomb on me." Leon said.

"Who is after your head?" Sly asked.

"No one knows apparently." Leon said.

Carmelita was shocked to hear that some one wanted her son dead. She only said "Your staying at the house Leon no questions ask." she only wanted to protect her son her only son.

Leon was about to answer back but his dad shaking his head furiously behind his mother told him otherwise. He just walked to his bike and followed his parents.

Sly knew to stay quiet when they are both like this. As he got in the house the two didn't even look at each other Carmelita and Leon went to there room's. Sly just sat on the living room couch and said "I swear if I didn't know better they be the same person." He had noticed some one prowling around outside on the roof tops.

Sly just vanished and reappeared behind the prowler. "I have to admit my son really out did all the Cooper Clan when he created this Speed Dash technique." Sly thought to himself. He had his cane in hand and pinned the prowler to the ground.

"Well long time no punch Raleigh, how you've been?" Sly said with his trademark grin.

"Well if it isn't young Cooper, or should I say not so young." Raleigh said.

"So you work for the one after my son. Who are they and what do the want?!" Sly said skipping his playful nature and went straight to the point.

"Awe you seem out of character, Cooper worried about your son ar…" Sly had cut off Raleigh by pushing his cane deeper into his throat.

"Now Raleigh!!!" Sly said with pure hated in his voice and eyes. Pure hated toward this frog one who tried to steel the live of his parents, who took his childhood, and now the life of his child, his only child.

"I never seen them face to face, all I know is that there triplet cats after your son for some thing you did to there family." as Raleigh said that a fifty caliber Round passed an inch away from Sly's ear.

Sly rolled to dodge out of the sight of the sniper. Raleigh stood up and jumped to the roof top across away from sly.

Before Raleigh hoped away he looked to Sly and said "Next we meet Cooper I will crush you like the insignificant fly that you are."

As Sly got to his feet Carmelita was already next to him. She had heard everything that the fog had said and also seen the muzzle flash of a high powered rifle nearly eight hundred yards away. But she didn't care about what happened. All she cared about was that there are Three people who want her son dead.

"What did you do Cooper?" Carmelita said without thinking.

"I didn't do anything dear." Sly said calmly he knew that his wife was about to ether self-destruct or break-down. She had broke-down at the same time self-destruct.

"Cooper I mean it what did you do to make three people hate you to the point that they would kill our son if it meant to hurting you." Carmelita said falling on her knees.

Sly had knelled down in front of her and held her face so that they were looking at each other. "Carm listen to me I will not let that happen. I not sure what I did to make these cats angry at me, but I will not let our only son pay for something I did."

Carmelita just nodded and went back into the house to get what ever sleep she could. Sly just looked to a corner of the roof top. "How much of the conversation with Raleigh did you hear." Sly said.

"I was going to jump Raleigh myself, But something told me otherwise." Leon said reveling himself.

"Lucky thing you didn't or that sniper would have killed you and ended it right then and there." Sly said with his trademark grin.

"Not funny dad, I'm going to make those cat's pay for what there putting mom through." Leon said walking into the house.

"Well son It looks like we have ourselves new and old enemies." Sly said walking into the house after his son.

Location: 800 yards away

"Do you know how risk it is to shoot that close to Coopers ear." Fifty roared into his com.

"We need them to be distracted from our true goal." said a voice with a British accent.

"I understand, did Boss find the schismatic to that stupid bird." said Fifty

"Yes she did, she be at HQ in a matter of hours. I will say this only once do not kill them any of them yet not until the Great Reunion Ball." said the mysterious voice.

"I understand, but I had Leon in my sights I could have ended it right here and now." Fifty argued back.

"Then have his parents ruin everything before it ready. I think not. Now tell Raleigh to fall back to HQ. As for you remain there and keep a close eye on the Coopers. One last thing, behave little Fifty everything will pay off in the end. Big boss out."


End file.
